Final Destination: Rocky Mountain High
by BlackandGold36
Summary: When a young girl has a premonition, she must try to save the lives of people she knows nothing about, and try not to die doing it. There are a few major twists and reviews are not only welcome, they are wanted.
1. The beginning

**FINAL DESTINATION 4**

A red convertible pulled up to the "Clear Skies and Rivers" Mountain climbing registration.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" said Sienna. Obviously she already knew seeing as how she and her boyfriend Ty had masterminded the "Rock climbing weekend". The two of them were perfect for each other. Both were popular and athletic, and they had the same taste in…well, basically everything. Both of them were wild and adventurous, which had led to their idea of them and a bunch of friends going to the Rocky Mountains for a weekend bash.

"Ty, you've got to talk some sense into your girlfriend," laughed Ty's best friend Chris. "This better be good, I mean, come on, the Rockies? I'm telling ya, I really don't wanna kill myself by falling off this Mountain." Ty laughed as a pickup truck pulled up. Chris's girlfriend Kimberly Resnowe got out of the car with her younger brother Billy following behind.

"Aw crap…" muttered Chris. "Here comes the twerp…" He whispered to Kim, "Hey Kim, how come B-I-L-L-Y is here?"

Billy heard him. "I can spell you moron! And you whisper really loud! Just 'cause I'm thirteen doesn't mean that you're any better then me!"

Now, Ty didn't like Billy to much either, but he didn't want any arguments today. He hadn't paid four hundred bucks and spent two hours on the phone to screw today up. The seven of them had gotten the last spots in the forty person climb, and now that Billy was here, everything was messed up. "The both of you are acting like two year olds!" he yelled.

"Nuh, uh!" argued Billy.

Now it was Kim's turn to get mad, and she did so very well, flying into a rage at Billy in no time flat. "Shut it you pipsqueak! If dad hadn't stuck you with me all weekend, you would be in your room, on a stupid movie site, on the computer! If you don't close your mouthall weekend, I promise you that I will leave you here!"

Billy was pouting and starting to tear, so she walked away. "Listen guys, I am so sorry I had to bring the brat. My dad said that the only way I could come would be if he came along. Did I screw anything up?"

Sienna thought for a second and then said "Well, if someone doesn't show up, then we'll be ok. There's me and Ty, that's two, you and Billy, four, Chris, Jason, John, and Kitty. That'd be eight people."

Just then, two cars drove up. A mustang, which seated John and his brother Jason, and a Volkswagen BW in which the outcast of the group, Kitty Winters sat. Kitty was just… different from the rest of them. She wasn't a nerd, wasn't a Goth, She definitely wasn't a Jock (she hated them), and in fact, was the only one ofthem who was truly herself. She didn't try to impress anyone and she always spoke her mind. The two guys, John and Jason were twins, but you wouldn't know it. They were as different as night and day. John was dirty blond haired with green eyes and was the biggest jock you'll ever meet. Jason was light blond and blue eyed and was a huge nerd/geek. He was always worried about everything. On the flipside John was more casual, and just itched for someone to fight with. He loved action. John had been the first one to agree to the climbing trip, and he dragged along Jason everywhere. The seven of them (not including Billy) were all seniors at Rocky Mountain High. It was a small school in Burke, Colorado.

Jason got out of the car and said, "Geez… Hitchcock is so amazing…"

"Will you shut up, about Hitchcock already?" John looked at Sienna and muttered "He talked all about it the entire car trip. Annoying as hell." Kitty laughed and smiled at John, giggling. John looked her up and down, and smiled back at her. Then he nervously turned and walked away.

Sienna looked at her watch. "Ok people, we are officially late now, and we also have to try to get an extra spot for Billy, so hustle up!" She looked angry. They hustled. As they walked inside, they saw an electrician working on the sliding glass doors. He looked up at them, grumbled, and went back to work. They walked to the front desk, and saw a young man with dark brown hair sitting there, with his feet propped up on some magazines. They went up to him and asked for his supervisor.

"That would be me." the man replied. "What can I do ya for?" Ty checked his nametag. It read, Alex Carter.

Ty spoke up quickly, saying, "Ok, Mr. Carter, we're in a bit of a rut here, and could sure use some help. See, we have an extra person, and we need to know if we can get him in this… climbing… squad? Team? Group? Ok, I don't know what it's called, but it's the rock climbing thing this afternoon.

Mr. Carter laughed and said, "Alright, first off, it's called a rock climbing, "Expedition". It sounds cooler and more official that way. Second off, it's been cancelled."

"What?" exclaimed Sienna. "How can that be possible? We confirmed it this morning!"

The man sighed and said, "I'm really sorry guys, but some girl freaked out about an hour ago, yelling about how ten people were going to get killed by a rock fall. She kept going on about a premonition or a dream or something… Said she knew it was gonna happen. Ha. Freak…"

Just then, they saw a door fly open, and a girl came running out. "Get your hands off me, you creeps! I haven't… oh my god. You!" She stared at the nine of them. The 7 friends, the younger brother, and the supervisor.

She stood there, eyes wide, breathing hard, until three men ran out of the room she had just come from. "Where'd she… There she is!" They grabbed her and pulled her away.

She looked terrified and yelled, "Let me go! There are the nine others, exactly like I told you!"

The three men looked. Two of them stared for a second and then began pulling her back into the room, but the third, the one nearest the group, kept staring, and his mouth dropped open. "Holy Geez, it is them! Mark, she was telling the truth!"

The other guys rolled their eyes. "Rick don't be an idiot, they're probably her friends or something."

"Dude, don't accuse people of stuff. They won't like it." Said John. "Besides, we've never met her."

The girl was still freaking out, and said, "Look, just let me talk to them, and I'll shut up after that.

The guards thought about it. "Fine, you've got an hour, but make it quick."

_A short while later… (In the investigation room)_

"This is bogus!" yelled Chris. "So you're saying that you "dreamed" we're going to die and you think it's actually going to happen! You're mental!"

The girl, who they now knew to be named Kelly Hunt, said, "You don't have to believe me..."

"Good, I don't"

"...but if I remember correctly, Ty is next."

Ty snorted and said, "Bullshit…"

Kelly started to reply, "You know, you're a huge ass son of a …" but was cut off by screaming and yelling outside in the hallway. There was pandemonium out there.

The nine of them heard voices saying things like, "Oh my god!" "Check the rubble, are there any survivors?" and "unfrickinbelievable!" They all ran out to see what was happening.

"What's going on!" yelled Sienna over the noise. She felt a hand on her elbow and looked up to see who it was.

Surprisingly, it was Mr. Carter. "Follow me back to the room."

All ten went back where they had just come from. Alex looked up and said, "There's been an accident with a climbing group. Your… climbing group.

Kimmie broke in, saying "But if you cancelled it, how could something happen?"

Mr. Carter shifted uncomfortably,looked at the floor and muttered, "Well, when you nine came in here, we decided the other 32 people could go on out. But… there was a rock fall, and all thirty two are presumed dead.

"Geez…How the heck…" Ty stood near the back, flicking his penknife open and closed, open and closed.

Alex looked at each of them in turn, and finally settled on Kelly. "Ms. Hunt, you told us only ten people died."

"First off, you didn't believe me, and second off, you screwed with death's design."

"So?"

She sighed. "Haven't you ever heard of Flight 180? Or the accident on Rte. 23? Or the Devils Flight derailing? Club 180? My brother was killed after someone had a prem. Or, wait, how about Subway line 203? Or…"

"Ok we get the picture," said Alex. "What's the point?"

"The point, Mr. Carter, is that in all of those instances, someone had a premonition."

"You mean a dream."

"Call it what you want, but after their "dream" the accident always ended up happening."

"So? It's over. Let's just go home."

Kelly butted in again and said, "No, no, the freaky part is that after the accident, every single person to survive the accidents, died shortly after. I think this may be the same case."

"This is just bull crap!" yelled John.

"No it's not." Everyone looked to the corner, where the voice had come from. It was Jason, sitting there with his knees curled up to his chest, eyes watering."John, do you remember when Ty died?"

John nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Ty looked confused. "Wait, me?"

Jason shook his head and said, "No my best friend Ty Carpenter. A couple of years ago, he was killed in a car crash. He had been almost killed earlier that year in a subway wreck. Some guy had a premonition and saved him. Everyone that stayed away from the crash lived. For a while. Then every single one of them died. Except for one girl who managed to live for a couple of years. I don't know what happened to her…I hear she got married and had kids though."

"Hey, I've got one too!" said Billy. "At my old school, there was this teacher who ended up getting killed along with a bunch of high schoolers."

Alex looked at Kelly, thoughtful. Finally, he said, "Kelly, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Did you have anything to do with this accident?"

She stared at him, trembling. "I already said, No!" Her eyes were twinkling with tears. "Why won't you just believe me!" With that, she stormed out. The door slammed behind her.

Ty got up and cursed. "Dammit! Now she's gone!" He ran after her yelling, "Kelly, Kelly!" He saw her walk past the electrician, out the doors. He ran to the sliding doors and they slammed in his face.

Outside, Kelly got into her car, "Fine, if they won't believe me, I'll just let them go." She turned the key and looked up. Ty was banging on the doors to the facility, trying to get out. "Oh, now they want me to help. Well, too bad."

On the other side of the doors, the electrician looked at Ty and said, "Sorry, they'll be fixed in a second. I must have crossed some wires."

Everyone else was almost to the doors by this time. Ty sighed and looked back at Kelly, his eyes opening wide with horror as he watched the white van come speeding down the road.

He watched as the woman inside the van lost control.

He watched as the van slammed into Kelly's tiny Camero.

He watched as both cars flipped over and were consumed with flame.

He watched… when no one…came out.

"Holy shit!" yelled Chris. His mouth dropped open as he saw the flaming wreck.

Alex whispered, "Son of a…"

Billy started crying. Sienna was shaking.

The electrician, who had his back to the doors, said, "There we go, doors opening." The doors slid open. He turned around. "Oh my God!"

Ty dropped to his knees, eyes unblinking, still staring at the wreckage.

The only one to react, was Jason. He ran outside yelling, "Come on you guys! We have to help them!"

John looked down. "Jason, they're gone. Nobody could survive that."

Alex looked at all of them. "I think, we may have a problem here."


	2. Death returns

Alex sighed and flopped down on his couch. He had left the climbing station a couple of hours ago. It had taken hours for everyone to straighten out the mess. They had to exchange phone numbers; addresses's and try to get everyone on the same page. Then the ambulance and fire department had come and after the bodies were taken away, all nine of them were questioned. Finally, he was alone.

"Alright, where'd I put it?" He glanced around his apartment. It was a mess. Clothes everywhere, junk all over the floor and it was starting to smell. He would have to find the source of that smell sometime. He looked around one more time, and then reached his hand under the couch cushions.

He felt around for a second, and then, "Ah Ha! I've got you now!" He grabbed the remote and started walking toward his Easy chair, so he could watch some TV. Halfway there, he tripped over a pizza box and stumbled. He looked down at the box and chuckled to himself. "Man, imagine that, getting killed by a pizza box…" He kicked the box over to the front of the TV stand, and sat down in his chair, turning the TV on.

It came on, and there was Jerry Springer. "Yes!" He smiled. His smile then flipped upside down, as he realized they were arguing about premonitions. "What the hell is this crap?"

He changed the channel to Sports Center and watched Chris Berman talk about the Super Bowl. "The Jets are 23 point favorites, and are almost assured of winning the big game. He sighed, grumbled "Stupid Jets." and flipped the channel to 180, "Showtime" and saw what was on. "Ooooh. "Dawn of the Dead, my favorite movie!" He saw the zombies attack, and when his favorite line came on, "When there is no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the earth." the sound went out.

"What the heck!" He put the volume all the way up but there was still no sound. Then the TV popped off. "Damn faulty wiring…" He got up and walked over to the TV to check it out.

Suddenly, the TV popped back on. He jumped. "Aaahh! Jesus! Way to loud!" The TV popped off again. "Dammit!" He reached around to the back of the TV, when the telephone rang. He checked his watch, sighed and walked over to answer it. He checked the caller ID. "Aw crap, not her again…" He picked up the phone and quickly said, "Hello? What now?"

On the other end of the line, Kimmie was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Sienna sat on the bed, and Billy spun around on the desk chair. It was obvious that Kimmie was VERY agitated. "You're sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" Alex yelled. "Even if I did get hurt, you heard that Kelly girl. Ty is next!"

"Fine." She replied. "But we were checking it out on the internet, and this has happened before. I'm not sure if I believe yet, but just be on your guard ok?"

"Fine, I got it." Click. Hmmmmmmmm…

Kim's eyes grew cold. "That stupid piece of shit!"

"What is it?" asked Sienna, who was trying to braid her own hair, and was failing. Miserably.

"He hung up on me! That effing idiot hung up on me!"

Billy smirked and said, "Maybe that's because you've called him like, 200 million times! Leave him alone already!"

Kimberly stared daggers at him. She glanced at her wall clock and said, "Where is Ty? He said he'd be here already!" She slammed her fist down on the desk, and a lucky 23 pool ball fell on to the floor. It rolled toward Billy's chair when suddenly...

Meanwhile (In Ty's car)

"Can you slow down?" Jason lurched to the left as the switched lanes unexpectedly.

"Come on Jason, stop being such a baby." retorted John. "I think Ty is cooler when he's driving like a friggin ass. God, next I know, you're gonna cry or something."

Jason pouted. "Am not. I just wanted Ty to stop going so fast, is all. He's going to get all 3 of us killed."

Ty gripped the steering wheel harder. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but we haven't been able to reach Chris or Kitty, and I'm getting worried."

John laughed and slugged him in the arm. "Getting? Dude, you're a full blown wreck!"

Jason sighed. "John, he has every right to be nervous. He, you, and I, are all on Death's list. We're all going to die."

John laughed again. "Ooooh, I'm so scared. Wait, wait! I'm getting a vision! You're a complete dill hole, and this is all bull crap! Look, that red truck has a ladder on the back! Aaahh! It's dark and scary out here! Oh no! Every car on this highway is going 20 miles over the speed limit! Oh my God, we're all gonna die! Let's all curl up into a ball, and wait for death to kill us." He shook his head and chuckled.

"You know, you're an ass."

"But I'm lovable."

Ty smiled. "True. Now shut up, you lovable jackass." Ty sped up and watched as the red truck hit a pot hole and bounced into the air. The driver of the red truck swerved the car when...

Alex hung up the phone and turned back to the TV. "Ok, let's see if we can fix this." He walked back to the TV stand and stared into the black screen. It was a little above his head height. He pulled it to the edge of the stand and started to fix it when...


	3. Finding the Clues

Jason shivered. "Geez, it's freezing in here! Can you put the window up?"

Ty rolled his eyes, and focused on the road. "Jason, the windows areall locked, and areall rolled all the way up."

Jason looked confused. "Then where's that breeze coming from?"

John cracked his knuckles and said, "Thereisno breeze, now be quiet!" He leaned back in his seat, and sighed. "Besides, we'll be there in like 5 minutes anyway."

Jason gave John a "moody" look, and looked out the window. "Sweet! That's the kind of car I want! That black mini over there."

Ty looked out the window. "What black mini? I see a blue mini, but nothing else."

Jason did a double take. "Weird… it was black a minute ago…"

John jerked up in his seat and grabbed the wheel. "Look out!"

Ty turned back to road just in time to see the ladder fall off of the truck in front of them. John swerved the wheel, and their car turned, busted through a chain link fence and slammed into ahuge metal box. ZZZZZTTTTT! Lights all around them flashed and went off.

"What did you do?" Screamed John.

Jason looked around. "I think we just took out power for the entire neighborhood…"

In Kimmie's room, Billy was reading a book at the desk, Sienna was chewing gum and writing, and Kim was on the internet looking up premonitions. "That's strange…" She muttered.

Sienna looked up. "What is it?"

"Well, this might seem stupid, but I've been looking at all these accidents, and it looks like they all have numbers in common."

Billy laughed. You're right, thatis pretty stupid."

She glared, and tossed a pencil at him.

"No really, there have been four accidents with 180 in them, 3 with 23, and 2 with the word "flight". One event had 203, and that's 23 + 180. They all seem to come up somewhere near the accident.

Billy shrugged and said, "what about ours? We didn't have any of those numbers."

Sienna thought for a moment and then said, "Yes we did. Remember how many people were in our climbing group?"

"40"

"No, I mean after we got kicked out."

"32. Oh… 32 backwards is 23."

Sienna smiled. "Exactly. Also, what room number did we meet Kelly in?"

Kimmie's eyes glowed. "You mean…"

"Exactly. Room 180."

"It all makes sense now…" Kim sat back. So this**was** happening.

Suddenly, the computer, clock, and lights all went out. Alexis looked around in the dark. "What the heck?"

Billy stood up quickly, breathing hard. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

"Billy, calm down, **calm down**!" Everyone knew how scared Billy was of the dark. He started backing up, and he tripped over the lucky pool ball. He fell and his head flew toward the hard wooden floor. Sienna leaped over and grabbed him only inches from the ground.

"Billy!" Kimmie rushed over to where Billy had been standing, and felt around for him. "Billy, it's ok. Calm down, I'm here now." She looked to Kimmie. "Is he ok?"

Kimmie shrugged. "Ask him."

"Billy, are you ok?"

Billy shook his head to clear it, and groggily said, "Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm…fine.

With that, he fell unconscious in their arms. Sienna wrapped him in her arms and held him close. Even though they fought a lot, he was still her little brother, and she never would want anything bad to happen to him. They were both staring at each other, when in the darkness, Sienna's cell phone rang and they both screamed.

"Aaahhh! What the heck?" Sienna picked it up and opened it, whispering "Hello?" Her eyes went wide as she yelled, "Oh… it's Ty! What's going on? Where are you?"

On the other end, Ty said, "Ummm. We think we hit the transformer, and blew the power out."

Sienna looked around, rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "Yeah, youdefinitely blew the power out."

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine over here. We had an "almost" with Billy, but he's ok."

"Ok, great. Well, we can't reach Chris or Kitty, so what should we do?"

She thought. "Try Kitty's cell phone. She usually has it. We'll call Alex, and then Chris."

"Ok, got it. We'll probably walk over after we call. We're about half a mile away."

"Alright, we'll see you then." She hung up, and quickly dialed Alex. One ring. Two rings. "Whereis he?"

Alex had pulled the TV to the front of the stand, when the TV popped back on. "Aaahhhh!" He jumped back, and his foot landed on the pizza box. It flew out from under him, and he threw his hands out in a last ditch effort to stay standing. No go. On his way down, he caught on to the TV stand, and whammed into it with all his weight. He slid to the floor dazed, and looked up, at the TV wobbling above him. "God that was a close one…"

The phone rang. He got up, and walked over. He checked out the caller ID, and almost threw the phone in anger."Shit..." He picked up the phone and yelled, "I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

**Wham**! Something large slammed into the ground behind him. He spun around, and his eyes bulged, as he saw the TV screen in pieces all over the floor.

Sienna ,on the other line, yelled "What was that?"

Alex looked at the TV again, and glanced across the floor. His favorite picture, which had the words to a famous conversation between his two favorite actors, Tony Calargean and Tim Todd, was on the floor.

It wassupposed to say their names and then the phrase, "I'll see you again, right Tim?"

"It'll be soon Tony. Soon."

The whole middle section was gone. Now it said,

"Tony-----------------------------------------Todd.

"I'll see you ------------------------------------Soon."

Alex shook his head, and let the phone fall to the floor.

"Alex? Alex?" Rang out Sienna's voice from the small voice box.

Alex grabbed his keys, coat, and slammed the door, walking as fast as he could to his car, not having a clue where to go, but knowing he had to get out of there.


	4. A Strong Embrace

"Ummmm, why am I here again?" Chris looked all around. He and Kitty were at her lakeside summer home.

"Well" said Kitty, "when everyone else left, me and you were the last ones there. I just… I was a little nervous and I wanted someone to be with. Is that ok?"

"Kitty… this isn't right. We had our chance, but I'm with Kim now. I'm… I'm not going to do this again. I ruined one relationship for you, but not again."

Kitty looked around. "Chris, we're all alone. No one can see us here. Look around, do you see anyone that could tell on us?"

Chris glanced around. "What is this, a fishing hut?"

"Ya think?" She smiled sarcastically at him and continued. "That's why all of the fishing hooks are all over the place. We use 'em all the time, so they're pretty old and worn. We've got a canoe, fishing rods, lines, the whole works."

Chris looked up, and saw the canoe tied to the ceiling with an old moldy rope. "Are you sure that this place is safe?" He gulped and started thinking of that afternoon. Who would have thought that that girl would die like that? He glanced at the canoe again and said, "Ummm… Kitty, I'm going to go get my shoes and coat."

Her face fell. "Why? Trust me, no one knows we're here, and there's no phone within two miles!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Don't tempt me Kitty. I don't want to do this again. Got it?" He had an almost maniacal look in his eye. "Well? Got it!?"

Finally she backed down. "Kay." She put her head down and closed her eyes.

He walked past her to go get his things, and her eyes flicked open. She leaned up, and kissed him. His eyes opened wide in anger. For a second. Then he closed them and embraced her, letting go of all his thoughts and fears, and…nut then a muffled jingle was heard.

They jerked apart. He looked around wildly. "What was that?"

She put her hand in her pocket. And took out her cell phone. "Sorry. Phone call." She looked. "Damn…" Simultaneously flicking the phone open and putting it at her ear, she said, "Hello? Oh… hey Ty. Yes, Chris is with me. Sure, we'll be there in an hour. Yes Ty, an hour. Fine, we'll see you then."

She hung up and looked at Chris. He had his hand over his mouth and was breathing heavily. "Don't ever, do that again."

Kitty's eyes grew soft. "Chris…we belong together. You know you enjoyed that."

"Whatever…" He looked confused and walked past her. She slid to the floor, sighing and putting her head in her hands. Suddenly, he stopped and listened for a second. "Did you hear that?"

She looked up. "Hear what?"

He stood stock still. "It sounded like ripping…"

"What?"

"Never mind." He took another step when…

…the string holding up the canoe finally split all the way. The canoe came flying down toward Chris and he still hadn't even noticed it.

"Chris!' Kitty yelled, eyes bulging out of her head. She leaped up as Chris turned and saw the canoe heading toward him. She ran over to tackle him, but tripped and her cell phone flew out of her pocket. Chris took a step back, and his foot hit the cell phone, causing him to fall backwards. Now, instead of hitting him in the chest, the canoe nailed him in the head, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"Ooof." His head slammed into the wall, and he started succumbing to the darkness. His vision swam, and the last thing he saw was Kitty standing over him. A thin stream of blood trickled from the back of his head, and started collecting into a puddle.

Kitty's eyes were glued to the red puddle slowly forming around Chris's head. "Chris?"

Her jaw was shaking with fear and her voice wavered as she said, "Chris? You there?" Thoughts ran through her mind. Oh my God, is he dead? Did I kill him? What'll I do? Is he dead?

She backed away slowly, shaking her head. "This is all a dream. It's just, a dream. I'm going to wake up in a second, and everything will be fine. Ok, wake up Kitty, wake up!"

She bumped into the door. It felt pretty real to her.

"Oh my God, this is really happening…" Her eyes finally couldn't hold all the tears, and as she burst out sobbing. Throwing open the front door, she ran out to her car, forgetting that she had no phone, and no one knew where she was. Back in the cabin, her cell phone rang. "I'm right behind you…Here I come…Let me remind you…you're on the run. My name is death…" No one, answered.


	5. Taking Sides

"Yes, that's right. On the corner of Cook and Sawa. Yes it's still there. It's wrecked, what do you think, you idiot! It's totaled! I ran it into the transformer. Yes. That was me. Yes, I know. My insurance will pay for that. Gee, ya think? Well, go to hell! Great, thanks. Perfect. Yeah, you do that. Buh bye now. Asshole..."

Sienna looked up as Ty shut his cell phone. "What's going on?"

"Well, the electricity won't be working for a few days until they can get it fixed, and the automotive works won't come tow my car. They said they don't want to get "Stuck in all that mess."" He shook his head, and flopped down in Kimmie's recliner.

He, Sienna, Kimmie, Billy, John, and Jason were all in Kimmie's room. The three guys had arrived about a half hour ago. After they had made a few calls, they had walked over, and were now sitting in Kimmie's room, candles and flashlights all around.

Billy had been quiet ever since his near miss, and finally, he opened his mouth. "Is this really happening?"

Kimmie put her arm around him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole…death thing. That girl had that premonition and saved us, and then she dies a few minutes later? Then, I, John, Ty and Jason all almost get killed. What are the chances of that happening? We still haven't heard from Alex, and Kitty and Chris were supposed to be here an hour ago. We try to call, and they don't answer. This is…this is…" He shook his head. "This is all just too much for me to believe is a coincidence."

"You're right." Said Jason. His hands were folded in his lap, and his eyes were closed. "This has happened before. It'll happen again. We're not special. We're not even lucky, because death is still coming for us."

A few people shook their heads, a few looked indifferent. Ty was sitting in the desk chair, cleaning his penknife with his shirt. He finished, and slipped a rubber band around it, and put it in his pocket.

"Why do you do that?" Said John, who was staring at him strangely.

"Do what?"

"Put that rubber band around your knife. What's it for?"

Ty nodded his head. "Oh, well, it's loose. I put the band over it to keep it from opening. It'll just flop open otherwise."

"Well, why don't you just get a new one?"

Ty laughed. "Never. This thing once saved my life. When I used to live in New York, I was boarding a plane to Paris, and it was in my bag. They caught me in the medal detector, and held me up, saying it was a "dangerous weapon" I had to go to security. They didn't let me go on that flight, and it ended up exploding when it launched. If they hadn't found it and stopped me, I'd be dead now."

Jason stared at him. "Are you really that stupid?"

"What?"

"Ty, that was Flight 180."

"Ummm… yeah. yeah! How did you know?"

Jason kept on staring. "Did you hear anything that the girl said!? Did you even listen!?"

"Yeah, near the end. Why?"

"She told about it. Some guy about our age had a premonition. I read up on it. Ummm… Brown. No, Brownly. Whatever, but he got about seven others off the plane with him, and then they all started dying. As of now, they are all dead. They were supposed to die in the plane crash, and death came back for them."

"Then why am I still here?" Said Ty. Jason shook his head slowly and looked into Ty's eyes. "You must not have been meant to die on that plane."

John cut in. "Wait, Ty, do you actually believe this crap? 'Cause I've gotta know. This is bull, and I need to know who agrees. If you think this is all crap, come over here with me. If you think Jay head over there is right, go with him."

Immediately, Billy got up and walked over to Jason. Jason gave him a small smile and looked back at the group.

Ty shook his head. "No…" He walked over to John, and put his hand on his shoulder. Kimmie stood up, looked at Jason and shook her head, glanced at John, and walked over near Billy.

John snorted. "Figures…So what'll it be Sienna? Us or them?"

Sienna looked at Kimmie, who smiled at her. She looked at Ty, who gave her a look that said, "Do what you must." So, she got up, and walked over to Ty and John.

Kimmie's mouth dropped open. "Enna!?" Her eyes were as large as dinner plates. "But, but…you were the one who found the clues! You noticed the numbers!"

Sienna sadly shook her head. "I know, but it's too impossible to believe. I'm sorry."

John stood up. "There we go. You three losers can try to escape from "death", but we're gonna go." With that, he got up and left the room, Ty and Sienna following behind him.

Jason heard the cars leaving and he looked up. Billy sighed and said, "So what do we do now?"

He looked at Kim. She looked at Jason. Jason looked at the floor. "Pray."


End file.
